Faires of Olympus
by 5th Soul
Summary: When a trio of dragon slayers are forced to go into the world of PJO, what will happen? This will contain dragon slayer bonding, dense Laxus, smarter Natsu, more powerful and grown up Wendy, somewhat kind Gajeel, and lot's of fluff. Nalu, Miraxus, Gale, Rowen, Gruvia, Jerza, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo will be the pairings.


**Natsu, Wendy and Laxus go to the Percy Jackson world on a job. Crossover! They each are more powerful and can use multiple magics! Yay! Anyways, getting on with the story! Gaea is defeated, after GMG arc. I does not own Fairy Tail of PJO. Enjoy!  
**

"You want me, Laxus and Wendy to go on a job, in another world?" Natsu asked, with a deadpan expression on his face. He, Wendy and Laxus were in the master's office, along with the others that were on Tenrou.

"Yes. That world has magic as well, although it's different. They have deities there, and demigods. I will explain everything later." Makarov said. He refused the idea at first, having to send not only Laxus, but Natsu and Wendy as well.

"Right, but why us?" Wendy asked the master. There were many changes. Nastu was a S-Class mage, as well as a Wizard Saint. He mastered practically all types of his magic. Wendy also changed. She grew taller, at Lucy's height, and a figure on par with Lucy's as well. She has become extremely adept at her magic, changing some of the spells effects so she could get better all around. Laxus was basically the same, only now he was a Wizard Saint. Other changes were that Jellal, Ultear and Meredy joined the guild, after being pardoned. Natsu was dating Lucy, Gajeel with Levy, Laxus with Miraf, Jellal with Erza, Gray with Juvia and so on.

Another change that all the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail were now insanely close to one another. Laxus was the eldest, Natsu and Gajeel were in the middle, and Wendy was the little sister. Although, the males were overprotective of Wendy. Extremely overprotective.

"Wait. What about me? Why can't I go with my siblings?" Gajeel said. He also changed, being more open to the others. He was at a point that he could say siblings without any embarrassment.

"Sorry, Gajeel. You and the others will stay here for the time being. You will go with them, but not right now. Now, I believe that Laxus, Natsu and Wendy should go home and prepare. They will leave the day after tomorrow." he told the group, dismissing them. Still grumbling, Gajeel went with his siblings, the exceed and Lucy, Mira and Levy back home. The dragon slayers lived in the same house. It wasn't even a house, it was more like a palace. The girls moved in with them, much to Natsu's, Laxus' and Gajeel's delight.

They arrived at the house, and Mira went to the kitchen, Wendy following her. They also found out that Wendy was a great cook. Natsu looked over to the clock. It read 7:50 pm. He sighed, sitting in one of the couches with Lucy until dinner was ready. No one, except for Lucy and Levy were allowed in the kitchen while they were cooking.

"Natsu, you'll talk to me using the Lacrimatop, right?" Lucy asked him. He nodded, remembering that they all bought loads of lacrima items. TV's, phones, headphones, reading tablets, practically everything.

"Yeah, of course I will. I'll miss seeing your beautiful face everyday." he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "Get a room!" Gajeel shouted. Lucy blushed, and playfully smacked his arm. They just talked with the others until dinner was on the table.

After having a really good meal composed of clam chowder, parmesan crusted chicken with mashed potatoes, and ice cream sandwiches, they all went into their rooms, conversing with one another about the job. They all prepared for one last day in Earthland before leaving for the job.

**(Next Day)**

Natsu woke up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching his arms. On his chest were Lucy and Happy. He smiled, thinking of the three of them as a family. He felt guilty about this because of Lisanna, but she said that it was alright, and they were still kids back then. He gently left the bed, trying not to wake them up. He quickly dressed and went downstairs. He came across Laxus and Mira, who he greeted, and started to brew some caviolor coffee. It was a special mix, created using ground caviolor beans. He poured some in a mug, and walked over to the table. He sat down, sipped his coffee and sighed in content.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" he asked the Miraxus couple. Mira thought of 'ship names' for everyone. His and Lucy's was Nalu, Gajeel and Levy's was Gale, Jellal and Erza's was Jerza, Gray and Juvia's was Gruvia, so Levy decided her's and Laxus' would be Miraxus.

"Well, do what we always do. Have fun, that is." Laxus said, spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

"Why don't we wait for the others to wake up first?" Mira asked. The two dragons agreed, finishing their respective food/drink. Natsu went upstairs to check on Lucy and Happy. He quietly opened the door and entered, wanting not to disturb them. He sat down on the bed, and requiped his earphones, a LM4 and listened to some music. He also summoned "Zaburei" book and looked up some spells to learn. The magic taught from the book was versatile, from fireballs to enchantments. There was a spell for nearly anything, and this was really useful.

"Natsu?" Lucy's muffled voice asked. He chuckled, closing the book and pulling out his earphones. He looked at Lucy, who yawned and sat up.

"Morning." he told her, offering her some herbal tea. She took the cup and gulped it down. She got dressed, and went downstairs with Natsu. They were met by the others in the lounge area. They conversed over breakfast, joking and laughing. They all got ready to go to the guild, and they were met with a surprise.

All of the Fairy Tail members were waiting for them, having decorated the guild. They were shocked, their friends all planned a party for them! The spent most of the day there, brawling, drinking, having fun. It was like any other day in Fairy Tail. After the party, the dragon slayers all left, going back home. Once they locked the door, they all went to their rooms. They were all anxious for tomorrow.

**(Camp-Half Blood)**

The demigods were shocked. They were all present when Chiron and Lupa told them they were getting visitors from another dimension. They were all anticipating something. The Ares cabin was looking for a fight, the Aphrodite cabin wanted cute boys, well the girls did.

"Please, try to be polite. They will arrive shortly. They will answer some of your questions, but there will only be tree of them to start with." Chiron announced. The Seven, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and the other cabin counselors were calm as they just waged a war with Gaea.

Suddenly, light formed on the amphitheater. Three figures came out. The first one was a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair. He had gray-blue eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. He was wearing a black coat with fur frills, a purple vest, black pants and boots. The second figure was a man that rivaled the first both in height and musculature. He had spiky crimson hair, kaleidoscopic eyes and a scar on the right side of his face. He wore a white trench coat with golden trimmings, a black shirt with blue and silver designs, black pants with a chain in the left pocket, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. The last figure was a girl of average height, a curvy figure, long blue hair tied into long pigtails held together by two red silver ribbons. She wore a white dress with a ribbon above her chest. The dress had two layers at the bottom with frills. She had a red ribbon tied around her waist, and her forearms were covered with sleeves similar to the dress stopping at the half way point between her elbow and shoulder. On the elbow was a red band, and there was one oat the wrist as well. She like the others before her wore boots.

"Uh, this is Camp Half Blood right?" the blond man questioned. The girls swooned, hearing his voice. The other two were face palming behind their comrade.

"Yes, it its. I assume that you are the ones sent here?" Chiron asked them.

"Yep." the blond answered. The girls stared at him with love in their eyes. The blond had a confused expression on his face. The man behind him looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Mira is so going to kill you if she finds out." he finally said.

"Find out about what?" the blond asked him.

"Really ni-san? You're so dense sometimes." the girl sighed.

"Hey!" he shouted. This was going to be strange.

**So, I think I overdid it on Wendy's description. Cause I suck at details, I thought, why not give a lot of them? So, next chapter will be the trio of dragons answering question from the demigods. The gods already know about them, but not too much. You guys can request when Gajeel and the others come in. Well, goodbye!**


End file.
